


Antithesis versus The Universe

by Romeo714



Category: No Fandoms
Genre: Action, Angst, F/F, F/M, Gore, M/M, Martial Arts, Multi, OCs-Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romeo714/pseuds/Romeo714
Summary: A spin off and something for a group.





	1. Chapter 1

{Brooklyn, 8:00 am}

{ To Antithesis } 

'My clone is a mercenary? ' Capturing the sight of a piece of paper showing a 'wanted' on Jo's head, mercenaries were mostly wanted crooks for doing so many wrong things throughout their existence. Uproars of an explosion from a window, glass shards flying downwards to the ground whilst seeing something covered in scorching flames. Falling downwards just into his direction, the object took a hit into the ground as it dragged against the ground. "Ow..ow..ow.. Dang doesn't that sting?" Jo managing to stand up, the flames covered his body like he had been through some dangerous operation. "If it isn't my bro,bro,bro." Pointing fingers that were burning up, Amado hadn't responded to the clone of himself. "What the hell do you want Jo?" "Maybe some time with a sibling?" "I am not your sibling." "The genes do!" "..." "How about a hug?" "Don't fucking touch me!" Keeping his distance from his clone, while the two were conversing then at a certain point. Amado unsheathed his stingers out of his wrist to show that he's threatening the other to stay away from him. Hands rose in defense, the fires surrounding him had burned off at the point of their conversation. 

 

"Chill." He asked for some peace, the stingers slowly sheathing back into place. Jo had no stingers like Amado did, Amado calmed himself down a bit. "Jose!" Another pair of voices drawn the attention of Amado, it's his teammates whom are just at the side. Whistling at the sight of seeing the other two, his eyes slowly trying to look downwards - quickly noticing that Amado lobbed the other on the top of his skull. "Ow!" Amado didn't like it if someone were to stare at someone else's 'treasure', Onyx stopped at the side of Amado. "Who the heck is this?" "I'm Jo! Clone to Amado!" "I hate you." Amado didn't enjoy the presence of his other clone, he enjoys his teammates' presence. Aquamarine keeping her cool, closing in to Amado. ' And here I encounter my own clone again.' 

 

Amado hadn't aged or physically changed even after those years. 'I hope Rain's fine.' He thought, Aquamarine hadn't uttered a word from her lips. He pressed on forward to go to the other direction, pursuing Amado like they always would be doing. "What's his story?" "Jo? That punk, he was meant to be a perfect clone of myself. He was a failure, my genes exist in his blood. Happened when I was in prison." "He thinks he's your brother." "Hypothetically if he was my brother, I would abandon him." "Do you really hate him?" "He's an abomination to science and life itself. Isn't that reasonable to hate his being?" Even if the two didn't know that being, it sounded like Amado had known that being for quite some time. Pestered at the subject of a 'clone' being involved, he would destroy 'Jo' . Still there's alot of things he has to do. 

{ The arch nemesis of Amado}

 

'Bingo. The clone should be easy to manipulate.' Binoculars focused on 'Jo' whom was keeping focus on that one being? It was none other than, Nick, a grin curled underneath his mask. Placing them into his inventory slot, front flipping forward to the direction of Jo. He managed to stay out of sight from Amado, landing on top of a mail box without it tilting over and dented from his weight. Being hasty about this, he repeated the jumping forward to 'Jo' once more. Jo jumped back from the sudden appearance of Nick, knowing this other being that's known as nick. Or Krave. "Krave? Don't tell me you're here for--" "No. I'll hire you, mercenary. I need you to do me a job. Help me terminate 'Jose' and his allies. I'll make it worth your while." "REALLY?! I want money! I'll get the job done for ya!" He clapped in joy for the sudden payment he'll be getting for 'assassinating' his own genetic sibling. 

"Good. Now then, Jo. You shall join my side and--" "Woah, woah, there. 'Nick' I'm only in it for the money, not for the siding with you. If I can get the job done then I can can get it done!" He stopped the other from continuing his sentences, hands moving in a intricate pattern to gesture to the other. "Fine, mercenary. As you wish. Just help me kill them. Do you understand?" Focusing at the many distances away, in his vision he can see the three trodding on the sidewalks. "I know you can hear me talking.. Jose." He put his faith into that Amado had known of his existence still. His voice echoing at the drums of the Amado from the distances away, he may be far but he's not that far from the range of Amado's hearing. 

 

{ To Antithesis } 

'Nick.' Echoing words only in his ears, tracks had came to an end when reaching a playground. A can kicked over as it stumbles over to hit against a trash bin, he stopped at a pair of bars. A branch crushed by something else's heel caught his attention, something fast as he is, kicked Amado straight into a a pair of nets. Tangled in the nets, drawing his arms and legs to get off of the child net. Nick's shadow crept over the being, looking over a shoulder at the man. "Finally, where I end this pointless rivalry between us." Nick's fingers thrust forward into the man's throat, Amado colliding against the hexagon net. "What's the matter? Speechless? Un--" A knee cap struck right under his torso, Amado getting on top of the other with a quick handstand. Fingers tightly clipped into his upper area, then his legs swiftly move downwards to throw a kick into his torso his one leg deeply in the man's body. 

Then the force kicked the other at Jo who had attempted to perform a sneak attack in Amado's teammates. "Hn!" The two colliding right against each other, Onyx jumped back to maintain her distance from the costumed freaks. Nick unholstering something from his buckle belt, he pointed it towards the three. "You won't be missed! This here! It's my artificial dimension leaper!" With that said, Amado ran fast enough to get close to Nick. Back handing the object from his hand, the object flew over towards a tree. "Look at what you done!" 'I don't care what I've done, I'll make sure that Nick will never get back.' The object that had been whipped away from his hands, it bounced over and over. Static overflowing its systems, Amado throwing a punch over and over into Nick's face. Ignoring to what's happening there. 

Then it exploded after a minute, a mix of multi colors of a rainbow. The static flowing through a wide circle object, yanking in the group, inevitable for Amado to escape. And the rest, sucked up into the portal. 

 

Entering the portal. All so surreal, different portals that lead to alternate worlds of his own. And other ones with the ones he knows, only one tube leading them forward to one flashing white portal. 'It's bright. What awaits me on the other side of this portal?' He thought. 

 

Along with his teammates. And the other two enemies he's made. "Hey! Got any ideas to where we're being pulled into?!" Jo cutting off the silence, wanting to know to exactly where they were being lead off into. 

 

{ To someone else's world } 

 

There Amado stood along side with Onyx, yet there's no sight of Aquamarine with them. It isn't Antithesi-- a voice calling over the height of a building. Whew. "I have no idea how I got here. " Said Aquamarine, wings made up of water spit out of her wings as she flew downwards to meet up with them once again. "Good, we're together.. And that 'Nick' and Jo might be too." Aquamarine showing a sign of relief, not a single sign of seeing someone else watching them. Everything here looked so different, the structures, details, a bit baffled to why this pick of a dimension. He moved in forward out into the open, telling the two wait here for now. It might not be safe for the team to go out there not being precarious, this isn't their world. Knowing that it could be dangerous out here, Amado moved in forward. It looked quite open for now, like there wasn't a single soul in this world at all. 

Not another step just at the moment. A quite short person stood in front of the man, keeping his main focus on the 'girl' whoever the hell this might be. 'She's got cat eyes. Fucking shit. Is this Japan?' He gave that into his mind, noticing the details surrounding the other. Her hands suddenly move into a quick gesture, thinking that this is an enemy he hadn't shown a sign of peace or friendliness. 'I'll be able to read her mind.' Focusing on one subject -- until it was somewhat interrupted by hers, this one is a NINJA too?! 'Not bad, didn't think an enemy would be a mind reader too.' 

"What makes me an enemy? I haven't attacked." "Fair point." The other refraining her hands from doing a sort of ninja technique, placing her hands to her sides. He used the side of his logic to prevent any further violence to be pulled. "You must be a ninja too." The short woman took a careful look at Amado from head toe, he didn't nod or show response. It's like she's making a sort of observation, he didn't wear things that ninjas had used or looked like. The other two stepping in to the light to reveal themselves, stopping once again at her side. "You're Amado, I read your mind." "Eirin Seo." "That ruins the greetings, doesn't it? Who are they then?" Fingers pointed into the other two's figures, keeping their guard up to be ready if the person is going to attack. "Onyx and Aquamarine." "Looks like a team to me. What do you call yourselves?" "Antithesis."


	2. This catches no familiarity

{ Back in Amado's Universe} 

 

The albino had been worried for her blood sibling, stress overflowing her mind at no avail to her 'older brother' . "Jose!" Calling out in the open, shuffling on the sidewalks as she came to a stop of something peculiar caught in the premises of her eye. 'Huh?' Should she be focusing on something like that instead of her sibling, doing the choice to see what that portal could be doing out there. Static flowing out of its system, hesitating at first to the thought it might kill her in the process. Taking a risk instead as she made a rush for it, running for it in a hasty manner, once she entered the portal. It was like a gallery of sight seeing other verses of herself, even one where she hadn't become the criminal and lived a peaceful life along with her folks. The tube only leading her towards one specific portal, covering her eyes at the bright light with just a little light glowering through the gaps. 

 

{ To Eirin's Universe } 

 

"You know any ninja techniques?" The short woman asking the costumed man something related to 'skills' "I know all of them. I don't rely on those." Ah, so he did know them it must mean he was trained by someone. "First, we've formed a 'temporary' team together due to being stuck in my universe, correct? Have you heard of the 'Three Elites' ?" "No." "They're dangerous threats, confederate, I need your assistance along with my sibling's." "You have a 'sibling'?" "Twin actually. I can introduce her to you and your teammates." If he collected this so called information that was needed , he should tell her about 'Nick and Jo' then? "I'll be fair. There's someone else here too, not from this world. He's dangerous, he calls himself 'Krave' and the other one. Jo." Green eyes focused on the other's shape, it was a little difficult to focus down at the person considering her 'height' it would be alot easier talking to her if she was taller. 

"We both have enemies. That's understandable." Replying to him, stopping once at the sight of seeing a pair of rip off costumed people of herself and Ruri. Fat obese men, drunkards, readying herself with her hands. "You damn copy cats will die!" 'And here I am. With another ninja.' Her hands move in fast paces for a moment, then placing her hand downwards into the ground itself. Three duplicates of her very being appear out of gas, it had the same details and height as her. 'This is normal. Going to kill a pair of putrid folks.' Running in forward to go to the pair of drinkers, surprised at the sight of seeing a costumed man along with five 'kids'. Bringing out their bludgeon weapons, screaming out in battle cry at the two. 'I used to be a vigilante, figured I needed to change that into a Supervillain and murderer.' Getting close enough, he ducked over to avert the weapon then a kick under the other's torso. 

As Eirin jumped over the height of Amado with her feet tapped on his shoulders, delievering a 360 degree kick to the height of a man's skull. The other clones by two pairs went towards a costumed man. The other throwing out attacks at the pair, averting the first thrown pair of attacks. "Ya! Little! URK!--" Then a fist thrown into the other's stomach, then the other clone jumping on the shoulders of her duplicate. Delivering a flying knee kick across his face, teeth flying out of his face - blood spilling out of his face. Whilst Amado ducking over lightly whilst taking grasp on a leg, then he lifts it over his height as the other took a fall. Another opponent coming into his direction, he ducked over a little then smashing a fist on his chest. Both hands quickly take grasp around the other's neck, lifting it over enough as the man was took off the ground a SNAP! Tossing the other's corpse taken to the side. 

A flurry of fists hitting against the chest then right across the jaw of the male. As Eirin stayed somewhere in between were five had surrounded her, quickly performing a hand stand as she throws kicks over the enemy at his face repeatedly. Then going on top of one of them, then giving a quick kick on the male's face /back kick/ . Then a dashing kick on hitting against the shin, a fist rose upwards hit him right into the nose. One of her legs faced like a model as her other hand had stayed at the ground. Quickly getting up as she threw separate kick into a man's torso then a fist horizontally into a man's crotch, fingers quickly take a full grasp onto it then she forcibly ripped off the other's ballsacks right off of him. Then tossing the organ off to the last one, in her surrounding it gets the other to flinch back wards. 

 

Running quickly to the shortly blinded foe. She hits him right on the shin to get him kneel over, then throwing a jab across his face. While Amado's hand pressed against the ground, two kicks horizontal at other opponents. Kicking them back away, then onto a third one both legs align themselves as he smashed it into the right side. Then pushing himself over to slide back to avert another attack from behind /point-blank/ both of his ankles gripped on the other's ankle. Then he smashed him right side to side with his mere ankles, then letting go of his ankles as he successively does a chinese get up. Then both hands push him back to allow a flying kick back at one final opponent across the face, then once the opponents had been handled. The clones had vanished from thin air, Eirin shuffled back to Amado to see how he had his progress was up. 

 

"Not bad. I'll give you that, you've got special fighting styles." Eirin complimented about his fighting styles, he didn't really respond to the thanks of the other. "Was that really necessary?" "Kill them? It was. They could've been pedophiles too. Dressing in girl's clothes is considered 'creep' . " "I'm going to pretend that this isn't Japan." "What is that?" "You don't want to know what kind of country that is." Then facing the other direction, to see a albino stuck in a tree. "Rain!" Amado moved in forward to the other's direction to aid his sibling, a stinger unsheathing from his wrist as he slashes it downwards on a branch. Like it was easy to cut down, the floor only for a painful butt landing. "Brother?! You're here!" "Who else isn't?" Extending his hand to the girl to help her stand up, it seemed a little hard to stand normally due to the fall. She'll be able to manage, her eyes widened at the picture of Amado in her crimson eyes. 

"What world is this?" "I'm not good with explanations. What I know, is that this isn't home. And it's crawling with other things other than 'meta human' . " Curiosity hit her like it was anything, expecting an explanation for once from her sibling. Well at least they're together now, what about the other two. While being unable to notice Eirin, and unaware of the other's very being. "You're his.. 'sibling' ? Rain?" "Eruhm... can you introduce to me who this kid is?" "I'm not a kid! I'm just short! You--" "Shut up, Eirin. I'll do the talking." "Fine." "This is Eirin. A ninja, she respects me for being a 'ninja' brother. Don't understand how that works." "What about Aquamarine and Onyx? Where are they?" "They're at Eirin's house. There's alot you have to know." 

 

With that said, the trio had been lead into the secret hideout of 'Eirin' after finding it. It was just a couple of blocks away, manageable for any normal person to do. 

{ Inside of Eirin's HQ} 

"And that's Ruri." Pointing a claw finger to the other one, their very identical appearance was rather disturbing. One was immortal while the other wasn't, he walked over to unite once again with his teammates. Sitting in with Onyx and Aquamarine once again. "You found rain?" "Yes." "Where?" "Stuck in a tree." "...uh... you're sure?" "Yes. I am. " Figures that Rain didn't get a clean landing on her side when she entered this world. "This Jo you speak of. How sure are you.. that he's not Immortal?" "He's not, Ruri. That means it'll be a difficult time killing him when he can assemble himself together to whatever he uses." "Aren't immortals usually ones like that?" "Not this one... Jo is something else. "


	3. The three elites? Suppose we can work this.. out.

"Who are you supposed to be?" 

"Nick."

"The other one?" 

"My second. Jo." 

Threatening daggers into the costumed man, the twenty nine year old hadn't ached or twitched a brow. These two look nothing close to what she's seen, could they have been from another world. "Do you work for the 'vindicators'?" "I don't work for anyone, but I have an enemy I'd like to purge." "You have an enemy too?" It seems like these two share a unknowingly similar goal and things in common. "I do. He happens to be quite a threat, if you have enemies too. I can promise you that it'll be a swift end." "It's Rurihiko. " Slowly her daggers turning into a gaze, placing a hand on her waist - silently as she stared at him in a quirked expression. "I'll show you the other two." "Others?" Facing the opposite direction, she shuffled off to the distant as he followed along with the woman. Jo had followed along with the other, he really hadn't said a single word - seems like he's caught up with something else lingering his mind. 

 

'I didn't expect someone else.. I just met was willing to make sides with me. Quite odd, I'll have to keep an eye on him.' The first time to see another costumed man, brushing it off as she went forward to certain alley way. "What is this world?" Nick cutting the awkward silence that filled the walk, he had no knowledge over this world. Asking her the question would be alot smarter "Nonagamino." Uh, how was that considered a 'country' sure he's explored Japan once or a few times. The name was peculiar, scratching the back of his mind metaphorically at the words. After stopping before the location, he had taken a view at the structure. 

{ Inside the base of the 'Three elites' } 

"This. This is nick." Fingers gesticulating to the other, the other two males staring at the new comer who just seemed like he wasn't from here. "He shares the same goal as we do, choosing to join to destroy his enemy. " "Is that so? Alright then, Nick. Getting help from someone ,from where?" Rurihiko silently stared to the other who had seemingly tried to ask a question to Nick. Agnar, Nick's lens reflecting the meta human's very being. "From? I'm certainly not from this universe, clearly, Earth, Mexico." "Can you prove yourself a threat to the so called 'vindicators' along our side?" "I suppose." These questions were meant to be asked honestly, then extending a pale hand towards him. At first, Nick blinked underneath his lens, then hastily he grabbed the hand. He shook it, a form of agreeing to it. "Is that supposed to be one of your hench men?" "No, a hire for money." Speaking of money, Jo was actually going to think of how he was going to pay for his desires in gold. 

"Nick, you tag along with Rurihiko. " With that said, hands release one another as he turned to face the other seems like he's tagged along with this woman. "Ruri Seo and Eirin Seo are the vindicators, anybody short as four foot." "They're kids?" "No. It's just the height." Another had assumed the vindicators were only a pair of children, Rurihiko didn't know that her shared enemy was also working with his /enemy/ . Leading him through out the structure to give him better ideas where to go, Jo had followed behind while flickering a knife in his fingers. "I don't usually swing this side to the baddie bad. I just do what comes in business." "Did you have to hire a mouth?" "He has one thing useful." "And that would be?" "You'll see." After the ten minutes of guiding him throughout the structure, turning back to go towards to the exit. While he had followed her, he had thought to himself at the moment 'Enemies to kill,huh? Never had I thought I would've stumbled upon this woman. It must've been a miscalculation to how I traveled in certain areas, I expected to having my hands covered in Jose's blood but nothing.' 

{ Outside of the structure, the base should be actually difficult to tell whether its a organization due to it being cloaked as a store. } 

{ To Antithesis } 

'wait... that can't be right. Rurihiko?' Through the shutters, a forefinger, thumb, heaving the center of the shutters to peek through the window. 'Who is she with?' She had no idea whom the other was, two costumed men along side with her. Then pulling herself away from the shutters, her fingers curled itself into a fist - its not a bright idea to look through something. "Ugh.. would you get off of me already?" Groaned the costumed man, Eirin only rose a brow seeing that he's uncomfortable with her on his back. "And why? I want to feel tall." "Being on my back isn't going to change your height." "Do you have to be narcissistic around my presence?" "You're standing on my back." Deductive reasoning to the girl, fine if he didn't enjoy it when she's on him, sitting on his back and sliding downwards to get off of him. 

Walking off to the other side, a bit hesitant to say the words out of her mouth. Keeping it to herself should do, can't just suddenly charge recklessly into a fight it's stupid, unwise, stubborn like, no way she was going to tell him. Following the other, facepalming at why she was following him. "Don't you have anything better to do? Seeing an identical isn't very comforting." "You mean my sibling?" "Yes, you two make it difficult whether I should even bother looking at you." He didn't treat everyone politely, more of like a grave yard to him - a brick wall, pressing on forward to meet up with his teammates. Once he stopped back into the kitchen, right beside Onyx. "Jose, any bright ideas?" "No." "Smart guy, can't even think of a strategy." Amado heard other footsteps of other beings, quite unsure so he ignored it instead - could be just normal people out there. 

"Why the hell is this a focus? There's been no attacks." He wanted to add with this, it should be a little calmer than tense for this planning. "We've never done plans, it'll be fine." He has a proven point, still how is he acting so FINE about something without plans? Sure, the team always went forward without planning. He never planned for the team's things unless it were to drink alcohol, and get drugs for himself. "Do you not know what kind of threat the three elites are?" "Does it matter now? There's nothing happening." He knew how to keep his guard up, still is up - using his logic in making sense that there's no enemies yet inbound. Ruri was trying to think about the current situation, stressed, then exerting a breath to express a calm look. "You have a point.." Logical reasoning, NOTHING has happened yet not a single thing. 

"Do we just relax?" "No, waiting it out." Ruri thought about relaxing, it felt alot calmer and easier to do , still not going to agree on her ideas. "Really, that's the idea? Wait it out? Something clever should come out of you." Eirin sarcastically speaking in between the conversation, silently he looked over a shoulder to stare at her. ".." "You two don't seem to get along?" "I don't get along with people who stand on my back." Ruri focusing in between the two's glares at one another, Onyx and Aquamarine didn't barge in between the conversation. It's always like this, he never could get along with others instead he continues acting like a harsh brick wall to them. "Is that even important?" "Okay, fine, I won't stand on your back anymore. Can we get along now?" "Fine." "wait.. that's like it?" "Shut up before I change my mind." 

 

Finally the two were once again able to communicate again, normally. 

Short actually, that they were able to get along. Amado was just complaining about a kid on his back, clearly she isn't a /kid/ still hasn't said her age to him. She respected him as a ninja, not through personality however still a code to respect other ninjas. It's quite easy to get him to be reasonable if the person were a ninja or someone he knows, as the rest were discussing about certain things. The only thing lingering inside of his mind is to how he'll have to deal with these kinds of problems. "What about planning to how we'll get back?" "Subside that, Onyx, Nick, Jo. Were in the gate way, remember? I can't just leave this world with someone like Nick, staying here. Just for awhile. Should be it."


	4. What? Fragile?

"Am I hallucinating?" Questioned Rain , in her own two pupils it was showing that there was something that made her focus to it. Her eyes made her question, it made her mind whir - then turning to face to her /blood-sibling/ tapping him by his shoulder. Amado turning to face to the side, his lens reflecting the albino's whole being. "Fragile's alive." "That can't be right." He moved forward to where Rain had been staring off to for a few moments, shuffling forward to the path she had been staring into. He always paid attention to the albino, stopping right just a few meters away from the being - his eyes widened at the sight of seeing Fragile once more. 

"You're alive?" "I am very much alive. I'm Amado." This must've been a alternate universe of Fragile where he became 'Amado' instead of him. Fragile adjusting his own mask on to fit on better like he was an exact copy of the other. "No you aren't, I'm the genuine 'Amado' you're just another copy." Replying to him in a threatening tone, pointing a finger directly towards at Fragile. 'Didn't expect this Fragile to exist.' He thought, if this was the so called Amado from a different universe. "You're 'Amado' where's the Antithesis? Where's -" "Flip skirts are my allies. Antithesis, never heard of it." He was going to put him through a sequence of questions, cut off by this Fragile it hardly sounded sense to Amado that Fragile acting smart.. odd. 

"Huh? Rain? What are you doing with his guy?" Fragile noticing something at the corner of his lens, spotting Rain whom had hidden herself behind her older sibling. "Wait.. how are you alive? Rain?" He questioned, this made him wonder to what this world he's in - nothing in the eyes of this other 'Amado' could make sense. "You're from a different universe, get used to it." Amado finally said, widening his pupils under his mask - realizing that was the voice of. "You..." Fragile curled his fingers into knuckles, he must have no idea what this universe is either? Does he? 

"Stop!" Rain cutting in between the two costumed men, pushing both of them at their torsos to maintain the both of their distances from each other. "Don't fight! Okay! Listen. Fragile, that's Jose. From our universe, you're dead. And never acted like this. Jose is the real.. Amado, I just can't picture an idiot being in his shoes." She began on explaining the whole problem, not wanting a fight between these two it could be hell. Vibrating rings heard at his symbol, pressing against his symbol as it answered the call. "Dearie, where are you?" Mina's voice heard, Rain's eyes widened at the voice of Mina being heard. "I have no idea. I think I'd be able to get back home.. its going to take me awhile." "Are you kidding ME?! YOU AND MINA? WHAT THE ACTUAL TENTACLE FUCK?" 

Rain stepping back from Fragile, her eyes held a very confused expression."Strange, you two have different personalities. And different turns of events." Rain noticed the peculiar details she's filling herself in. "Wait.. Jose? Oh, yeah. I know, him and Cassandra - she's pregnant." "I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about! Who is this 'Cassandra' you just said? I don't want to hear invented stories coming from the likes of an ungenuine Amado." "She's a part of.. flip skirts." The two conversing with one another, Amado has no entire idea whom this 'Cassandra' is he hadn't even heard a single 'Onyx' or Aquamarine coming out from his mouth. It never was something he's familiar with, he tried to answer this narcissistic man with a few words to come up with. 

But something else had appeared from above, it was another portal - this time it was a Fragile screaming at the top of his lungs. "BOOOOOOOOOBS." Landing on top of the costumed man /Fragile/, Fragile didn't react to it due to it being nothing more than himself. So this time he'll have to call himself victor, the Fragile from the universe of him being Amado. "Why must there be an idiotic version of myself? Not even in a costume." Pushing Fragile to get off of him, victor standing up as he dusted himself as if there was only but dirt around him. "You have really no idea." Rain placed a sarcastic look on her expression, did this Fragile have no clear idea of whom his original would be at? Two fragiles, one's an Amado while the other one is a genuine Fragile. Pure stupid. 

{ To Nick and Ru } 

"No. Get out of the way, Jo!" He grasped the man by his torso then tossing him far back, while scooting himself closer to Ru. "Sorry, was he an interference? I handled it." "How sure are you, with joining up in my side?" Ru didn't seem like she couldn't believe his words, still, he did it freely. "What is the matter with it? It's quite normal." "You joined a villain's side? How is that 'normal' in your description?" "I've been a villain for quite awhile, and I've seen plentiful of things that would make me bad." "Really?" he responds to her, she didn't think that he wasn't going to plan on backing out of it. He desired, eagerly for his destruction of a single enemy. 

"Do I have to be the third wheel? I can be the third WHEEL!" Jo gesticulating his hands upwards, trying to catch the two's attention not a single eye peeped to the side. "I'm.. so lonely..." He murmured under his breath, watching the both of them continuing to converse with one another."

"I'm starting to think that this 'Jo' is a pest. Despite his ability of being unkillable." She mentions, not too audible for Jo to hear - only for between the two of them. "Was he always with you?" "No. He's a genetic clone of my enemy, a flaw. That's not even close to how he acts." So she'll have to keep that in mind, his explanation about his enemy, this is the clone of his enemy. "Do you have information I need to know about him?" "I do." 

'It had been an hour or two of explaining about my opponent. So it's smarter to play. I wouldn't want a gorgeous woman like this being killed in the hands of my enemy. No, I can't let him kill her. I'll kill him.' 

As the time continues to swim by, consumed by a conversation. It seemed as if they were getting along quite well, he hasn't yet even tried to build a portal gun for a hasty escape - no he's going to terminate his enemy 'Jose' and make sure there isn't going to be a single trace of him. Still having the information. 

 

{ To Antithesis } 

{Back at HQ }

"Bro." Rain tapped against his shoulder, her words made him turn to face her. :"I'm not comfortable with Fragile being you. How is there an Alternate universe of Fragile being you? Isn't that like the only thing that makes you cringe?" Rain maintained her distance from Fragile, while Onyx and Aquamarine managed to keep distance from the other 'Amado'. "I question, how the heck is this possible?" Aquamarine didn't find it comforting that the idiot they all had known became someone they know closely, this is like trying to mess with her mind. Confusing on quite the scale of over ten. 

"Did you kill your parents?" Amado asked rudely, Fragile turning to the side to look at his counterpart. "No." "That's nowhere like me."


End file.
